Lost In The Memory
by Princess of the forgotten
Summary: Tears in her eyes she looks up at him. "Why?" She asks "Because you said no" A cold wrapped around her body. A smile on his wicked face as he walks away. The cold ran to her bones. Then complete darkness. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

I awake to a screeching pain running through my head. Placing a hand on my head as I sit up. Opening my eyes I look around a room. A wooden dresser was the only other thing in the room besides the bed. The darkness wrapping itself around me. I wish there was a window. I pulled myself out of the bed and slowly made my way to the door. I doubled over with pain coming from my head. I leaned against the door for a minute.

I waited until the pain slowed to a barely there ache. Sifting my blond hair fell in front of my face. Turning to the door I tugged. A loud creak from the door echoed out into a darkened hall. My bare feet met cold, smooth stone. Reaching out to the wall I started moving along it. My hand following the bumpy texture of the wall, I heard a footstep behind me.

"Hello?" I swear I heard someone. "I don't know where I am."

I chill broke out, stealing the air from my lungs. My legs began to feel like they were freezing. Pulling the thin fabric of my nightgown close. Cold, it might lead outside. I jump back when my hand connects with a cold metal door. Pushing on it, it didn't move. Taking a step back, I ram into it as hard as I can. The door shifted enough room for me to squeeze through. A little light emitted under a crack under a wooden door at the top of a long staircase. Pushing the door open a warm breeze ran out of the room.

Dirty floors, broken dishes, and red sunlight shinning through the window, it is a sight that took a moment to adjust to. A small cloud of glitter spread over a broken dish. Within a moment the plate was repaired and covered in a warm inviting meal. A growl escaped my stomach at the sight. Taking a bite of the rice my body flipped. A pain shot across my mid-section. My hand instinctively met my mouth as the contents of my stomach tried to crawl up.

CRASH! I suck in a breath. Who's there? Is it someone who wants hurt me? Footprints sounded. They are coming this way! I rushed into a nearby pantry. A crack in the door giving me view of the person. A large, slimy creature , bulging out of it's clothes, walked in. It placed a broken cup on the counter and grabbed the plate of food and walked out.

The moment it left I breath out a sigh and follow behind it. A simple hallway was leading in two directions. I step out into the hall. A grumbling came from down the right side of the hall. Taking off as fast as I can I ran down the other direction. I soon met another staircase. A red door standing tall at the top of the stairs. I squeeze through the door not wanting to be heard. Inside was another door, but this one had two dragons on it. One was gold and the other was red. I look for a handle but find none.

"It may open for those who are worthy"

"Who said that?" I said looking around. I was the only one in the room.

"I did" The golden dragon moved it's head toward me.

"How…?" I reach out and touch it. Pulling my hand away quickly. It feels like stone.

"If you answer my riddle you will be dothed worthy."

I held my tongue for a minute. "What is your riddle?"

"When I am found I can't be kept. When I am lost I am owned. What am I?" The golden dragon said.

I hold my head for a minute. A father and mother holding hands with a little girl came into view. It vanished the next second.

"Love?" I said questionly.

The red dragon moves forward. Working it's way over to my hand, slowly rapping itself around my arm.

"The red dragon will keep you safe."

The door swings open and a stone path is set ahead with tall green bushes on either side. The door shuts behind me. I walk forward until I reach a small house. Another creature is working on a flower in the front.

"Oh hello, sorry. I didn't see you there." It said holding it's hand out to me. "Are you lost?"

"Yes," I said "I don't know where I am."

"Oh, I see." It said shaking it's head "You my dear are in the Labyrinth. I am Sarah."

I took her hand. "I am…. I don't know who I am." "Sarah? Why are you called Sarah?"

"I am named after the last runner. You have no name? How about you go by Winter? My great grandmother was Winter."

"I don't see why not" I said

Sarah turned back to working.

"Where does this labyrinth lead?" I asked

"The castle"

"What direction do I go?"

"Don't go back unless you want to go to the dungeons."

I nodded. "Thank you"

"Welcome, see you later Winter."

I started back down the path. Why do I want to get to the castle? Will I find something there? Only one way to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

I spun a crystal and played with it. A loud crash sounded. Turned and looked at a crystal showing the dungeons. A goblin had dropped a cup and spilling its contents everywhere. Grabbing the bridge of my nose I sign.

"Imcompedent fools" I toss the ball, it shatters in a shower of glitter. A goblin woman stood in before me.

"How can I help you your highness?"

"I need you to travel to the aboveground and check up on Sarah."

"Yes, your highness" A moment later she was gone.

Why am I so lost? What has Sarah done to me? I placed my head in my hands. Five years later and she is still tearing my heart apart. I can relive that moment like it was yesterday.

FLASH BACK

Sarah looked at me with a heartless, empty look.

No, Sarah please. Don't do this.

"You have no power over me"

I shake the memory away. I doesn't matter anymore. The hurt is too painful. She doesn't care about me. I spun a crystal into my hand. A girl with blond hair appeared. Who is that? She snuck past the red door. What is she doing? She looks around confused.

"It may open for those who are worthy"

"Who said that?" She said with a tang of fear in her voice.

"I did" The golden door replied

"How…?" She asked

I ran a hand through my hair. And smiled. This girl won't make it half way through my labyrinth.

"If you answer my riddle you will be dothed worthy."

She looks up as if looking at me. "What is your riddle?"

"When I am found I can't be kept. When I am lost I am owned. What am I?" The golden dragon said.

She held her head in her hand. Looking again with a light in her eyes, she asked "Love?"

What? That is all she has got. The answer is a secret. This girl needs to try harder.

The red dragon raps around her arm and she walks through the door.

What? Now the labyrinth is going around letting random people in? I don't think so. I toss a crystal into the wall and walk through a portal. The labyrinth was fighting my influence. Why? Guess this is another challenge. Transforming into an owl I sit on the roof of a house. A goblin woman looks up at me and smiles. She started planting flowers. A little while later the blond girl arrives.

"Oh hello, sorry. I didn't see you there." The woman said giving me a glance before looking at the girl. "Are you lost?"

"Yes," The girl replied "I don't know where I am."

"Oh, I see." She smiled at the girl. "You my dear are in the Labyrinth. I am Sarah." Sarah? I don't know anyone in the labyrinth named Sarah.

"I am…. I don't know who I am."

She doesn't remember? I wish I had that gift.

"Sarah? Why are you called Sarah?"

"I am named after the last runner. You have no name? How about you go by Winter? My great grandmother was Winter."

Ya right. You crow I will bog you. Taking Sarah's name. And who are you to give her a new name?

"I don't see why not" The girl said.

The woman turned back to me and smiled. I met her gaze with a scowl.

"Where does this labyrinth lead?" The girl asked

"The castle"

"What direction do I go?"

"Don't go back unless you want to go to the dungeons."

She nodded "Thank you"

"Welcome, see you later Winter."

Why is this girl in my labyrinth? I fly up and follow her. She stops and looks at me. I fly down and sit in front of her. She held her hand out to me.

"Are you lost too? You can stay with me. I will take care of you."

I walked toward her. She looked at me expectatly. I claimed onto her shoulder. She continued walking. I looked at her. She was lost with no memory. How did she expect to help a lost bird? Or a lost man?


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Lifting my dress up as I walk through a muddy trail. I reached up to make sure the owl would not fall. The bird buzzed under my touch. I pulled my hand away and continued on the trail. When I reached a large tree covered in peaches my mouth began to water. I reached out and grabbed one. The memory from that morning came into view. My stomach churned from the memory. Having lost all appetite I placed the peach next to the trunk of the tree.

The owl dug it's talons into my shoulder.

"Owe" I yelled. Blood staining my nightgown.

The owl flew up and landed a few feet away. It looked at me for a few moments then flew away. I looked at my bloodied shoulder. I ripped away what was left of sleeves of my dress and tore it into strips. Slowly tying them around eight deep gashes. A small whimper escaped my lips as the soft tissue began to sting.

I pulled together as much strength as I could and continued on.

After the sun had set, a cold seeped across the land. I pulled the gown tighter as I leaned against a tree. Barring my face in the skirt of my dress, I began to cry. What was I doing here? Why do I not remember?

"Why are you crying?" I look up to see a little girl. Her brown hair was braided with flowers and ribbons.

"I am lost." I said giving a simple answer.

The girl looked deep in thought. She held out her hand to me and smiled.

"Come with me." She said

"Where are we going?"

"If you are lost I will give you a place to stay."

We came to a stop at a small run down house. The windows were clouded and cracked. The girl led me into the home. A woman greeted me.

"So nice to see you again." She said holding her hand out to me.

"Do I know you?"

"Oh dear, I do look different." She smiled "I am Sarah"

What? This couldn't be Sarah. Sarah had looked like a creature. This woman looked like me. What is going on?

"Why did you change?" I asked

"Many things are about to change. I am just lucky to be the first." She handed me a plate of food.

I stared at it for a while. She laughed.

"Why are you scared, it's just chicken."

"The food I first tried here made my stomach churn."

"You ate food at the dungeons?"

I nodded.

"That food is a type of torture. The food causes pain for a long time. It also makes all other food taste the same."

She handed me a cup of green liquid. "This should counter act the food."

I accepted the cup. The cool liquid slowed my racing mind and churning stomach. My eye lids closed as I drifted off into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

I paced back and forth in my thrown room. I should send someone to help her. I didn't mean to hurt her. I sat down at my desk and put my head in my hands. It was a mistake. I just got frustrated at the fact that she is not falling for anything in the labyrinth. It is as if the labyrinth is assisting her. A goblin walked in and placed a plate of food in front of me. I looked down at the goblin. It was different. The goblin had green eyes instead of the usual brown. The goblin looked at me.

"Can I help you your highness?" The goblin replied showing a row of white teeth.

I gripped the goblin's arm. Magic? What is happening.

"Leave" I said forcefully

The goblin turned on it's heel and left. No cowering? No fear? Is this about the girl? I quickly spun a crystal into my hand. The girl came into view. She was sleeping on a couch. Dropping the crystal I appeared in a small home.

"Hello, took you long enough." A woman walked toward me. She waved her hand over a plate and food appeared. "Sit. We have some things to discuss."

"Are you the one causing chaos in the labyrinth?" I pulled myself into the seat across from her.

"Oh dear, you give me too much credit. And chaos? Really. If anything the labyrinth is being renewed."

"If not you then who?"

She smiled and looked past me. The girl was sleeping peacefully.

"No way, that girl is helpless" I looked over the girl again.

"That girl is Winter, and just because she is young does not make her helpless. She is seventeen. And she has come to save us."

"Wait, so a seventeen girl with no memory is here to save something that doesn't need to be saved?"

"You your highness, are an pompous fool."

"Excuse me?"

I clenched my hands.

"Can you honestly believe everything is fine?"

I turn back to the woman.

"You should reframe from talking before I am forced to bog you."

"Honestly" Is she laughing at me? "You are a spoiled brat."

She stood and walked to Winter, who turned in her sleeping form. She touches the cuts on Winter's shoulders.

"If you can't control something why do you attack?"

I stood there tongue tied. I watched Winter breath slowly. This is ridiculous. I exited in a shower of glitter.

I walk to my desk and pull out my spell book. A goblin walked in.

"Your highness, would you like to know what I learned from watching Sarah?"

I look up at her.

"Tell me"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I lean away from a tree stump. Was I here all night? I must have dreamt Sarah and that little girl up. I walk along a path until I reach two doors. A strange looking two headed creature was sitting at each door. They look to be sleeping. After waiting a few moments one of the creatures looked up.

"Sorry lady, didn't see you there." He elbows the creature next to him. "Wake up, there is a runner."

What's a runner? The other sat up. He shook his head trying to wake himself up.

"Where do these doors lead?" I asked timidly

The first one looked at me and sighed. "One will lead you to the castle, and the other will lead you to certain death. But you can only ask one of us, and one of us always tells the truth and the other always lies."

I looked at him. Was this supposed to be a hard riddle? I smiled and spoke to the first creature.

"Which door leads to the castle?"

"His door." He said

I step forward to enter the door.

"Wait, how do you know I am not lying?" He asked

"Because you told me that one of you always tells the truth and one of you lies, meaning you are telling the truth."

I step through the door and entered a garden. Peach trees with small flowers around the roots covered almost every inch. My stomach growled. I guess this may be the only food I will find for a while. I reached up and plucked a peach. The moment the sweet juice from the fruit touched my tongue my vision started to falter. I dropped the fruit and started walking deeper into the garden to find an exit. The scene turned around sideways. It took me a second to realize I had fallen, than the next darkness seeped across me.

I open my eyes in a darkened room with moon light shining through a window. I sat up on the bed and looked around. The room had little furniture, but the thing that caught my eye was a man sitting in a chair. The room was too dark for me to make out his face.

"Who are you?" I asked

The man lifted a hand and the moon light was shut out of the room. He walked forward.

"I should be asking you that question." He stopped a good two feet from the bed. "Why are you in my labyrinth?"

"I don't know who I am, and don't even know what a labyrinth is." I backed up against the bed frame. "Who are you?"

"I am the Goblin King" He replied and took a step forward "Dreams make us who we are. Maybe by telling me I can help you remember." He smiled at me.

"But if I tell you then they won't ever become true."

He took another step forward. "I could give you anything. Just tell me what you want."

He reached out and touched my face. A jolt of electricity ran into my cheek. The man drew back looking at his hand.

"How?" his voice faded as I opened my eyes.

I pulled a flower off my cheek as I took in the view of the peach trees. I am having some weird dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The goblin woman took a seat across from me at my desk.

"Sarah has been married."

I look hard at her. As if to make her change her answer. Beg her to change her answer. The woman stares at me waiting for me to reply. I look back down at my spells. The goblin woman took the hint and left the room. Folding the book back up I threw it at a nearby self. A small green book fell off the top of the self. Pushing myself out of the chair I retrieved the book.

It felt soft and leathery. Setting the book on my desk I started to walk out.

"Why have you summoned me?" I woman voice rang in my ears.

Turning to see the source of the voice revealed an empty room. I lifted my hand twisting the will of the magic at the ends of my fingers. A bright light emitted from the little green book. I willed the magic from the book to come to me.

"I am afraid that you cannot control me." The voice rang out again.

"Who are you?" I ask. And why did I not sense your magic before?

"I am nothing, but I am everything" The book flipped open. "I am the Knowledge of what has been and what will be."

The light disappeared and the book closed. Opening the book one sentence was printed on the page. 'Find what has been lost, the journey has only begun.' I feel like the labyrinth is playing with me. A crystal formed on the desk next to the book. Winter is talking to the two doors.

"She thinks it's easy… How does someone with no memory get past every challenge so easily?"

Winter plucks a peach and sinks her teeth into it. Finally. She fell for something. Time to find out who this girl is. Creating a crystal in my fingers I blew on it. The room spun as the scene changed to a dark and empty room. A single bed stood alone on the other side of the room. Blonde hair seeped over the pillows. Is this what Winter dreams about? Summoning a chair I sat. Staring at Winter I attempt to pull at the edges of her mind.

FLASH BACK

"Why is this happening?" She said

I stepped forward. Winter turned to me. Tears streaking her face.

"Who are you?"

I pause. She can see me?

"I am the maker of dreams." I replied sitting next to her

"Will you take mine away?" She places her head on her knees.

"Why do you want me to take them?"

"They make everything harder" Her dress mumbling the sound.

I open my mouth to speak when a woman walked over.

"It's time" The woman replied

Her mind pushed me out. Winter lifted herself up and looked at me. Squinting slightly.

"Who are you?"

I rose my hand and closed the curtains. Why is this girl so strong? She has been through more of the labyrinth than Sarah.

"I should be asking you that question." I froze a few feet from the bed. "Why are you in my labyrinth?"

"I don't know who I am, and don't even know what a labyrinth is?" She ran into the bed frame.

Why is she not frightened? She doesn't know I am the one who clawed her. I don't want to scare her.

"I am the Goblin King" I replied "Dreams make us who we are. Maybe by telling me I can help you remember." This could help both of us. I need to get answers and she needs her memory.

"But if I tell you then they won't ever become true."

My feet moved forward without my command "I could give you anything. Just tell me what you want."

This poor girl. Lost and alone. I wish I could help her somehow. Pressing my hand to her cheek a small shock ran up my arm.

"How did you do that?" My control over her separated.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven  
The large double doors loomed over me. A small creature crying next to the doors. I walk over to it.  
"Why are you crying?"  
A pair of blue eyes met mine.  
"I tried to help in the kitchen, but they started calling me names because of my eyes."  
"What? Why, your eyes are beautiful."  
"You think so?"  
" I know so, maybe they are jealous" the creature let out a laugh "Ya, they are upset because there eyes didn't change."  
" Changed?"  
"Ya, my eyes changed color two days ago."  
"How?"  
"I don't know."  
Ok, this is a strange place.  
"Hey, if I help you talk to the... Um... Things that are being mean to you, will you help me find the person in charge of the castle?"  
The creature's face lit up. "Yes, you deal with the other goblins and I will take you to the king."  
Goblins? I hold my hand out to the goblin.  
"I am Winter"  
The goblin grabs my hand.  
"Humpfrey"  
Humpfrey led me through a maze of hallways until we stop in front of a loud kitchen. Goblins were running back and forth screaming at each other. A goblin stopped and pointed at Humpfrey.  
" What you doing bug eye? I ain't gonna do your job."  
I walk into the bustling room.  
"Excuse me." One the one goblin looks.  
" what you want?" The goblin grumbled.  
" I need to speak with all of you... Goblins."  
"Hey!"  
All the goblins stop and look at me.  
"I need all of you to stop picking on Humpfrey"  
"You mean bug eyes." The room erupted into laughter.  
"Silence!" The room quieted.  
"Ok, we won't pick on him anymore."  
"Good" I turn and walk out. A strange sensation ran up my fingers.  
"Thank you... What is going on with your hands?"  
Looking down at my hands a blueish hue was coming off the tips of my fingers.  
"I don't know, maybe the king can help me."  
Humpfrey stopped in front of a large door.  
"The thrown room is in here."  
Humpfrey took off down the hall. Guess I am doing this solo. Taking a deep breath I pushed the door open.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

FLASH BACK

"Jareth?" I giggle as I hear my mother calling my name.

"Jareth, get in hear now!" Climbing out of my hiding spot I run to her.

"Go get ready. The royal family from Alteria is joining us for dinner."

Sigh. I dust my pants off and head to get dressed. Growing up is no fun. I want to play. Entering my room I tried not to slam my door. They are always making me wear these stupid outfits. I grab the blue shirt and gray pants, throwing them across the room. I am not going to wear those. Pulling out a pair of tight leather pants and a white shirt I quickly got dressed and met my mother at the thrown room.

The moment I entered the room I could feel my mother's glare on me. Plopping down on the side chair to my father's. I hiss from my mother made me flinch.

"So some respect to our guests."

They're here? Standing up I bow to the King and Queen. I look up to meet the blue eyes of a girl about the same age as me. A girl? Eww. I have to eat dinner with her? Everyone was led into the dinning room. Walking behind the little girl, I just kept thinking why she had such a golden blond hair compared to my light blond hair. Seated at the table I ended up across from the girl.

After dinner the adults announced they were going to be in a meeting.

"Jareth, go play with the little princess."

I grunted and led the girl into the garden.

"What would you like to play?" I ask

"I don't like playing."

What? What kind of seven year old doesn't like to play?

"What do you want to do?"

She walked over to the flowers and touched the stem of one. The flower glowed a dim blue. She turned and handed the flower to me.

"I can do that too." I reached over and grabbed a flower. A small puff of glitter spread around the flower.

"What did you cast on yours?" She asked

"A dream spell."

"Never tried it. What does it do?"

"It makes your deepest wish come true."

"Let me see." She grabs the flower. A blue spark erupted from the flower. The flower changed into a ring. "What?"

Leaning forward I tried to grab the flower. She stood up and ran. "Come and get it" She giggled

I ran after her as fast as I could. She turned and looked at me. She waved her hand and disappeared in a blue flash. I stood there for a minute.

"I thought you wanted to play." I turned around and met her face.

"Not anymore." I smiled at her

"Princess. You are being called."

"Coming" She replied

"It was nice meeting you, Jareth." She held out her hand.

"You too." I shook her hand "Wait what's your name?"

"Make one up." She smiled and ran off.

I push myself out of the chair in my office. What was that? I held my head. That couldn't have been a memory. Could it?

A goblin walked in. "Your Highness, You have a guest in the thrown room."

Grabbing a crystal I spun into the thrown room. The last thing a expected was to see Winter.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Please review. I love to get insight on how people are liking the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Walking into a very dusty throne room, several goblins run out of the room chasing a chicken. The large door shuts behind them. The floor is covered in ripped clothing and chicken crap. Maybe I should leave. Whoever this King is he can't even keep his throne room clean. A bright flash emitted from the other side of the room. A small red book sat on the throne. Is this a trick? I reach out and grab the book. It felt like flower petals. I open the book to the first page.

_What is your real name, Winter?_

I don't know. What is up with this book? I look at the book at different angles. Then back at the page.

_Yes, you do. Find the key. You can not continue without the key._

The key? For my memories?

"Comfy?" I man's voice rang out

What? Oh I didn't notice where I sat down.

"I am so sorry"

A very handsome thirty year old stood in front of me. He was leaning against a wall.

"So how can I help you?"

Um.. "I don't know, someone told me to find you."

I move out of the way so he can sit. "Why do you need to find me?"

Dreams. Was it a dream?

"You already know that." Oh, I hope it wasn't a dream.

He smiled at me. "Yes, I do. But why did you not accept my help before?"

"I….I don't know." I look across the room.

I zing runs through my chin. I hand pulls my head.

"Please, look at me when I talk."

"Why, Should I?"

He looks taken back "Excuse, me but I AM KING. When I tell you something you do it."

"You're not my king. I honestly think you are a little childish." I smile at him and walk away.

"YOU…..(sigh)… I am not in any mood for games…"

"That's not what I remember, Jareth" What? Where did that come from? My head hurts…

"What did you say?" He walked over to me

"I don't know where that came from. Sorry my head hurts." I reach up and grab my head.

He grabs my hand sending a spark up my arm. A second later I am standing in a dark bedroom.

"Go to sleep, We will continue this tomorrow." In a flash of glitter he disappeared.

I lay down on the sheets. What is happening to me?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Your highness"

What.. Leave me alone I am sleeping.

"Your Highness wake up" Two grubby hands grabbed me and pulled me out of bed.

"What" I pull a white shirt on and follow the goblin out of the room. This had better be good.

We ended up in the library. I have a library? Why have I never been in here?

The room opened into a high ceiling long library. Books covered ever wall. A thick layer of dust on the whole room. It's as if this room hasn't been opened in hundreds of years. As much as I love seeing a part of my own castle that I have never seen, I don't want to be woken up to see it. The goblin sat on a sofa.

"Hey, Rotbeard, Why did you bring me here?"

"My name is Rivcold, Your Highness."

"Whatever, Why am I here?"

"Jareth, take a seat."

I blonde woman in her forties sat in another sofa. She places the small green book from my office on a side table.

"I am not accustomed to people waking me up before dawn or going through my office." I take the seat across from her. "So please enlighten me of who you are."

"We have already been through this. If you won't mind I called you here so I may help you."

I look between her and the green book. Oh, great.

"So, how can you help me?"

"Here." She hands the book over.

I flip to the first page, roughly.

"Hun, be careful. I would like to stay in one piece."

_Trust what you do not believe. Forget what you know, to find what you do not know._

"Have a nice day I am tired." She walks forward and grabs the book.

The goblin gets up and leaves with the woman.

Ugh…. What am I supposed to do with that information.

I transport to Winter's room. The girl was sitting up looking out the window.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't hear you come in." That's because I didn't use the door.

"Why is everything so dry and dead outside?" She looked up at me.

"It has always been like that."

She looks back out the window. "How sad.."

"Not really, you get used to it."

"Should you?"

"It hardly matters."

"I want to see the flowers."

"What?"

"Nothing I was talking to myself"

She looks down at the red book in her hands.

"Breakfast will be at sunrise, Winter"

"Okay"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Mam" A goblin woman said while entering the room. "I have a clean dress for you." She places a pale

blue dress on the bed. Then left the room. When I pulled the dress over me the long sleeves snag on the

dragon on my arm. Ugh… This would be so much easier if the sleeves were short. The fabric shrunk into

small puffy sleeves. What? Pulling at the sleeves I start toward breakfast.

When I enter the dining hall I find it completely empty.

"You took you time." Jareth walks past me and takes a seat. Does he look younger?

"Coming from the one who likes creeping on people." I smile and sit across from him.

He scowled at me. "I don't creep on people."

"Oh, then why do you stare at me from the corner."

"I do not!" He looks away

Is he blushing? How cute…..

"Winter, are you ok?"

"Jareth, Can I open my eyes?"

"Not yet."

My feet are being led over rocks. My foot falls into cold water.

"Be careful." He pulls me up and carries me to dirt. "Ok, you can open your eyes"

A beautiful water fall fed into a small pond. The water is covered in hundreds of butterflies.

"This is beautiful, Jareth."

"Care to go for a swim?"

"Sure." I snap my fingers and my clothes change. "Race you"

I take off toward the waterfall. After I reach the water fall, I see Jareth still chasing me. I start climbing when the stone opens to a cave behind the waterfall. Wow, a picnic was set up.

"Like it?"

"Are you kidding? I love it." I turn to him. "Are you going to kiss me yet?" He smiles and pulls me closer.

"Umm… Winter wake up."

"What happened?"

"You fainted." Cough… "I have some things to attend to."

"Ok." Did I say something?

"Jareth?"

He spins around. "What is it?"

"Did I say anything?"

He blushed. "Tell you what I will answer that question, if you tell me how you know my name." He walks out leaving the door open.

Why does my head hurt so much? I…. Jareth… What?!

I remember… I remember everything.

"Jar…." I hand covers my mouth. A frost starts to freeze my lips. "Nuh.." Jareth help me.

"Go to sleep my beauty, everything will be over soon." A cold, dark voice whispers into my ear.


End file.
